


Guilty

by LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart/pseuds/LuciferTheMorningstarIsASweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Castiel is hanging around outside the bunker reflecting on what has happened with Heaven and his sibilings and Dean tells him how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> First time lovelies! Also with Castiel I put my own twist on his grace being taken away so if you don't like it well... Sorry.

Castiel stared up at the sky, not a star in sight. The night sky was as clear as a piece of paper, this elicited a sigh from the former angel. "Its my fault... We have all fallen because of me. Why father? Why did you allow this to happen?" His thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice "Cass? You out here?" Castiel turned his head towards the rectangle of light that spilled out from the open door to the bunker, "I'm here Dean" (Dean... This was the man in whom caused Castiel to question his existence, Heaven's orders, hell even his his father... But most of all himself.) 

"What are you doing out here Cass?" but Dean already knew the answer to that. He knew that Castiel blamed himself for what happened to Heaven, to his brothers and sisters. When he and Sam had found him, what they had seen was gut-wrenching. Castiel had been bare chested, his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. The wounds on his back almost made Dean himself cry himself, they were big ugly and bloody gashes. Gashes where his wings used to be...

"I'm just.. Just thinking" He answered, looking away from the pair of beautiful green eyes that were intently focussed on him. "Cass.." Dean began, he held a hand up "please Dean.. I don't want to hear it" the male sighed and sat by him "Well you need to. What happened was NOT your fault Castiel. Metatron lied to you. Used you. How were you to know? I mean, he was God's scribe after all" in a much softer tone of voice he added "stop blaming yourself". A moment passed before Castiel scrounged up the courage to meet Dean's eyes.

It took everything in Dean's power to resist the urge to take that blue eyed angel's face between his hands and kiss him until he chased the doubts and worries away. Ever since Purgatory all he could think about was Castiel and how he felt about him. If anyone dared touch him Dean wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself. He'd bring back his Hell side if one more dick hurt his angel. "Dean... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Castiel felt a firm hand close over his "because Cass, you're... you're my angel. And I.. I love you" Dean's voice was deep and husky, Castiel's eyes widened as an arm wound around his neck, fingers curling into his unruly black hair. Dean drew him closer and pressed his lips against Castiel's. He could do nothing but respond to the male. (Dean, Dean, Dean) was racing through his mind and just how surprisingly soft and gentle his lips were. He was expecting Dean to be rough but he wasn't. After a moment Dean pulled away, leaning in to lay another chaste kiss upon the angel. 

Dean searched Castiel's eyes for any sign of disgust or rejection. (I doubt it. He kissed me back didn't he?) "Cass?" his voice went quiet.

Castiel put his spare hand over Dean's, unable to help the smile that formed on his lips. He leant forth to share another kiss with him but a loud and deep voice sounded from the doorway "Dean?! Did you find him?"

Instead of jerking away from him, Dean stayed right where he was, content with losing himself in the ocean of his eyes. "Yeah I found him, we'll be in in a minute Sammy." They heard the bunker door slam shut and that's the last thing they heard for a while besides the panting and gasps from their shared passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it bores you guys but its actually the first fanfiction I've ever written. I kept it short and simple and hopefully you all enjoy it? Leave a comment if you do or something, it'd be greatly appreciated! Xx <3


End file.
